Whatever may come
by Willow1986
Summary: Quatra gets the suprise of his life when he returns to the masion wiht the rest of the gundam guys to find.....
1. Default Chapter

Whatever may come  
  
Over 10,000 years ago on a night like this with the stars twinkling down on the sandy ground that was Silver Beach, Seventeen people Pledged their lives and souls to protect their Hime (Princess).  
  
The gentlest, Loving, ever forgiving, beautiful silver haired goddess that was Princess Serenity.  
  
She was the one person who would eventually reunite all the dimensions and make in one whole universe, which she would then bring ever-lasting peace and tranquility.  
  
Her twelve friends having been informed by Destiny that peace would not be brought around for a long time realized that Princess Serenity would have to go through many hardships including death before her one dream of everlasting peace could be realized.  
  
And so this began her may adventures through out the centuries until we reach the 21st century where the story of her fight for peace really begins to take of as she comes face to face with her protectors, family and court.  
  
Herr twin brother Quatra, who remembers his past lives and is the only one who does out of all his friends, is at the moment fighting a war that he cannot win without his sister's help.  
  
These five men who protect that dimension do not realize that their soul mates are in that dimension and so do not realize that they can tap into their planetary powers as princes and warriors of the future queen of the universe.  
  
[pic] Neo-Queen Serenity 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
The five Gundam pilots walk into Quatras mansion after a truly difficult mission, which where getting more plentiful through out the months, and headed straight for their beds, As was the tradition after every mission they had ever gone on. They did not notice anything unusual about the mansion but if they had noticed that the lights where on in the further tower of the mansion they would have saved themselves a lot of hassle and other things.  
  
As was the routine in the house, the boys rose early the next morning and headed for Quatras gym, which was situated at the back of the mansion away from prying eyes. Their they where met with a very nice surprise, according to Duo that is. As they peered through the glass door that lead into the practice area they where greeted by the sight of five very scantily dressed women doing the routine to Christina's Augularia song 'Dirrty' with five very muscled men that they seemed to know very well. Quatra waking up very fast, as morning work outs weren't really his thing noticed that all his friends seemed to have simultaneously developed nose bleeds, and very severe ones at that, pushed his way through the pilots to look in through the glass door. He also developed a noise bleed but he quickly got rid of it as the music finished and the girl's stopped their very dirty dancing. He pushed the door open having realized long before that it was his sister and her friends dancing. As he walked into the room Serena's friends stopped talking and slowly surrounded her leaving her no time to see whom was in the room. Nobody noticed when the five male dancers left the room. He remembered that the scouts had never been this protective of her before but a lot could have changed in the time that had passed. And so to make sure they didn't try to kill him he greeted them in the way that all lunarian men had been trained to greet princesses of their caliber, by bowing down on one knee, letting his birthmark show on his forehead (a white moon) and saying  
  
"Knonitchwa jhfhbh gshhgf hghjf jshgfh. Ui iy jkhy jhhjlj jhjklh" (Translation: hello princesses of the silver alliance. I am you humble servant, prince Aries)  
  
The girl's recognizing him as the prince slowly unformed the circle surrounding the princess and let her see her brother for the first time in twenty years. They where not disappointed with her reaction, with a squeal of delight she ran from her circle of friends into her brothers arms. Quatra had quiet forgotten about his friend outside but they hadn't forgotten about him. They stood outside the door and watched as the blond goddess who seemed to be the leader of the group embraced him, one of them even put his hand on his trusty gun, so jealous of Quatra was he. Unfortunately they could not hear what was going on inside as the group was so far in the room and seemed to be talking in whispers. Lita noticing movement out of the corner of her eye turned fully towards the door and noticed four gorgeous men with their faces pressed against the window of the door starring in at the touching scene. Slowly giving the signal to the rest of the scouts they surrounded the princess and the prince and waited for them to come in and state their purpose.  
  
Friend or foe?  
  
.............Wu Fei's POV................... Ignoring the sound of caution echoing in his brain, Wu Fei made his way towards the dark haired pale skinned beauty in red that stood before him reasoning that as she looked so weak, then she had to be just that. How wrong could he be?  
  
Before he could form a plan of attack in his mind, his legs had been swept from under him and he was now left with said weak woman on top of him. Pinning him in a way so that he could neither get up nor move as it was without hurting a certain part of his body (Hint: without it we may never get babies). Wu fei managed to get a look around and noticed that Trowa and Duo where in the same positions as he was, each with a beauty holing them down. Unfortunately the positions caused the guys to get nosebleeds when they noticed the intimate positions they where in. Wu fei heard a gun click and noticed that although the three guys had rushed in, Heero had waited and watched as they where taken down, without comment. He was now holding a gun towards the still hugging pair, Quatra and the blonde woman in the skimpy attire. Quick as a flash, he had been disarmed by a blue blur that was now standing in front of the embracing couple. Slowly so as not to alarm the couple, she brought the couple back to the present.  
  
Serena was not slow to realize that her friends where straddling a group of very angry looking young men, but she didn't seem to find it at all unusual.  
  
Quatra however was another story.  
  
"What the hell happened here. Why are all you guys on the ground? Did you threaten my sister? Why are you sitting on my friends?" On and on the ranting went until Serena managed to calm him down with a few words of warning.  
  
" Brother, it's all right. My friends have gotten a little more protective of me since the last time we meet. The time is coming when I will have to go into battle again and they don't want anything bad to happen to me in the meantime. See, they will get of your friends right now won't you girls?"  
  
This was said in a whisper to her brother as the rest of the guys where not meant to know. Although the order to the girl's was said out loud. And having got a direct order from their leader they slowly got of them and made there way over to Serena and Amy.  
  
The boys also got up and made there way over to the dejected looking Heero who hadn't said a word since his gun was taken away and was still starring at his empty and as if he could not believe it was gone. Quatra stepped forward, to stand beside Amy who was still pointing the gun towards the guys and said quiet sheepishly  
  
"I guess introductions would be good. Guys, I would like you to meet my sister Serena and her friends Mina, Lita, Rei " Putting an arm around the blue haired girl " and my girlfriend, Amy"  
  
To say the guys where shocked would be an understatement but that was the least to come.  
  
"Girl's I would like to introduce you to my friends since Doctor G took me under his wing. Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wu Fei, all Gundam pilots." And reaching behind him he grabbed Mina's hand and dragged her over to the man with the braid hanging half way down his back over  
  
" Mina I would like to introduce you to the pilot of Shingami, Your favorite Gundam as I have been informed of by my sister. Duo Maxwell meet your biggest fan" And saying this he pushed them together so that they ended up embracing and walked calmly back to his sister and her friends intentionally not feeling the daggers that his friends where throwing at his back.  
  
Duo having got over the shock of being able to actually hold the blonde girl without any intricate planning on his part turned to the smiling Quatra with a shocked look on his face and asked  
  
"Quatra, do you mean to tell me that these girl's know about us?" When Quatra nodded his head he Continued  
  
"And the doctors realize that they know and haven't done anything about it?"  
  
"Off course they know Duo. They where the ones who first introduced me to the girl's. They where our back up in all the missions. Trained by the doctor's sisters themselves. They've been retired since the end of the last war when they where not needed any more, and so they became what they always wanted to become, famous. Wu Fei you know the band, Masai....the ones that you are always saying have great music.well these are them. They always wear masks because they want to retain their identity even though they are in the public eye."  
  
Serena realizing that her brother got a little more from her then the blonde hair decide to help him out. The poor guy looked like he was about to die of embarrassment, just realizing what he had actually done. Deflecting the attention of him with just a few words  
  
"Quatra, I think me and the girl's should go and have showers now, we had an exhausting work-out. " As he continued to look blankly at her she continued  
  
"Sooo do you want to show us where we should stay.we just camped down in the halls last night, we where so tired." As he continued to look blankly at her, she decided enough was enough and dragged the perplexed man out. Followed by the openly laughing girl's.  
  
Nobody looked back to see the four very red faced men, drooling at the image that the blonde called Serena had given them. Nobody was exempt including Heero and Wu Fei although since those two had more vivid imaginations THEY DEVELOPED SEVERE NOSEBLEEDS about Rei and Serena.  
  
*Two army men that haven't' been involved with girls in over Nine years thinking about two beautiful girl's having a shower.. Need I say more? 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Did you see the look on that guy's face when you took the gun off him Amy, It was so funny, it was if you had taken his arm instead. He couldn't believe it!"  
  
"I know Serena, the evil looks he kept on shooting my way afterwards may mean that I will have to watch my back for a while but it's good to be back with my boyfriend".  
  
And in saying this, Amy turned around and kissed Quatra, much to the surprise of Quatra and the rest of the girl's there.  
  
Deciding to leave the two lovebirds alone, The four girl's wandered off to get showers and into some less airy clothes before going down to get some breakfast.  
  
...............~~~~...................  
  
As Serena was taken down her long silver hair from it's tight ponytail, she couldn't help but wonder about the boy that Amy had taken the gun off. He seemed so lonely, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And what muscular shoulders they where too, she thought drooling slightly.All the boys she seemed to end up with had no muscles in the upper body at all and preferred to leave all the fighting to her. Cowards, especially that Darien person that mother thought I would actually marry.ha he was good for nothing, Although I'm surprised that mother didn't know that he was going to betray me. But this guy seemed different, like he would fight along sided me no matter what happened. Shaking of the feeling that she had meet him before somewhere she went and got her long awaited shower. Feeling refreshed after the shower she unhurriedly got dressed and thought about what she would have for breakfast.her favorite meal besides lunch, dinner and snack time, that is! ...............~~~~..................  
  
Rei had long since had her shower and was in fact meditating in front of her portable sacred fire.she never left home without it.  
  
Flashback  
  
She stood in the shadows of the great ball room watching as each of the scouts danced with there betrothed, everyone except her. Nobody wanted the fire princess, who was said to have the worst temper in the galaxy. She had just decided that her duty had been done and it was time to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked around intending to tell them to get lost but found herself lost in a pair of onyx colored eyes. She had never seen him at one of these parties before but found herself drawn to him none the less. She let him lead her on to the dance floor and together they glided around the dance floor as if they had been dance partners for life. All the dancers had stopped to stare at them but they neither noticed nor cared, they where lost in their only little world. Too soon the dance was over and he again lead her off the dance floor.Intending to ask his name she was surprised to see him bend over her hand and kiss It before disappearing form her view. Raising her hand to her face she starred bemusingly at it not noticing when her friends came over to stare at her curiously having never got an answer to there question "Who was that guy?" And they never did get an answer either.  
Rei starred unseeingly at the door.according to the queen all there memories should have come back by now but she had never seen this one before.filling it away as another question to ask the queen later on. She too made her way to the kitchen running hopping to get there before hurricane Serena got all the food.  
  
................~~~................  
  
Mina looked through her wardrobe with a certain amount of glee; it wasn't everyday that she could dress up to impress someone, namely a certain Gundam pilot that went by the name of Duo. He was so kawaii.even if she did say so her self. As she continuously searched through her wardrobe and through the stuff that she deemed unacceptable on to her bed, she was assailed by wave of weakness. She fell to the floor with a loud thump knocking over her cosmetics as she went down. She never heard the gentle knock on her door.  
"I can't believe my good look.me being asked to fetch the blonde bombshell that Quatra introduced me too and what better is that I don't have to hide the fact that I am a Gundam pilot in fact I think she likes me more because of it!" And with that final statement he made his way towards said bombshells room to bring her to the dinning room, whistling 'He'll be coming around the mountain' as he went along the corridor.  
  
As he opened the door he was meet by a usual sight, at least to him. On the floor beside the bed lay Mina only it wasn't her really. In front of him was the blonde Mina, lying on the ground only she had White angel wings sprouting out of her back and they seemed to be laying like a blanket over her unconscious body. Duo not knowing what to do raced to Serena's room and burst through her door without knocking, just as she was about to get ready and go to breakfast. Seeing Serena in front of him he grabbed her and rushed to Mina's room dragging a very confused Serena behind him holing tightly to the towel that was rapped around her body. Duo suddenly stopped and off course since Serena was behind him she had no choice but to crash into him.  
  
And Serena being Serena off course landed on her butt only this time she didn't have to apologize.  
  
Duo turned to Serena but couldn't talk due to the worry lump that had formed in his throat over Mina.  
  
Serena quickly getting the gist of what he was saying even though he wasn't saying anything picked herself up of the ground and rushed over to Mina, Her cousin and friend. Quickly checking her pulse, she quickly realized what was happening and turned to Duo with a very serious expression on her face. "Duo would you go to my room and get me some clothes and then go and get Quatra. Tell him that it has begun, He'll know what I mean and tell him where we are. It would be best if you didn't come back for a while" Serena correctly guessing by the look on Duo's face that he was about to object Quickly interrupted what he was about to say.  
  
"Duo I know you are worried about Mina but she will be okay. A similar thing happened to me not long ago and I know how to wake her but I need to be alone so that I can channel her spirit in the right direction.She will be okay Duo, I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
Duo from what little he gathered from Quatra knew that she spoke the truth and headed out through the door. Serena wasn't through with him yet.  
  
"Duo would you make sure that none of the guys come to this tower no matter what they might hear. Thanks"  
  
And in saying that she turned back to her cousin and began to chant. Duo had already gone to get her some clothes although he could see nothing wrong with what she was wearing, But that was just his opinion.  
  
Quatra knew that something big was about to happen but he wasn't sure what until he got the message from his sister informing him that the time had come.  
  
Luckily enough fate had decided to smile down on the Young Prince, and had been kind enough to have the doctors decide to have a meeting at that time so there was no need to ban the pilots from going to the west Wing, which was sure to raise their curiosity. They all went to the garage and rode to the underground base on their very nice motorbikes. They where long gone when a bright yellow light descended on the west wing and stayed there for a good Five minutes. Luckily for the girl's the Gundam pilots valued their privacy and so their was no human life around where they lived for a good hundred miles except for the Rashid and his people and they knew exactly what was happening to the girl's and what was going to happen to the world. For they where the guardians of the all the Gundam pilots although from the outside it only looked like they protected the blonde one. The entire girl's happened to inherit their celestial powers and the wings that went with them that weekend. So it was lucky for them that the Gundam pilots where gone for the full weekend leaving them time to get the hang of their new powers and how to hide and use their wings and birth marks. Yet to add insult to injury when one thing happened to them it brought everything else with it, meaning that for a full day they foreheads shone brighter then a Muscle builders body with a torch stuck to his fore head. Pluto came too and it was lucky for her that she had good news or she might have returned to the time gates with a few bruises. At exactly 2o'clock on the Monday morning, just four hours before the boy's returned home, the girl's fought their big battle and off course won.What you think they wouldn't have?  
  
Anyway that left them three hours to tidy the nicely demolished house which was easier considering their powers where stronger. Which is why when the Pilots came home they where met with the same house but no sign of the girls' and as they where informed by Rashid they wouldn't be seeing them for the next few days either. Quatra knew exactly what had happened but he wasn't going to share that little piece of information with the pilots for anything. This is the story of what happened afterwards. 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Duo and Mina"  
  
"You Baka! I told you to keep out of my chocolate supply. You are dead!" This was met with a startled eep form Duo, as he hadn't thought that Wu fei would have noticed so fast, and the sound of running feet. As Duo was chased out of his room with a slightly enraged Wu fei behind him holding his Katana in one hand and the towel which looked like it was about to fall off with the other. Duo had a good reason for taking the chocolates, they where for Mina. He hadn't seen her since he found her unconscious in her bedroom.actually to tell the truth he hadn't seen any of the girls. But since he was going to go see her today he decided to bring some chocolates and since there was none in the house at the moment and he was broke he decided to borrow a bit from Wu Fei. It wasn't as if the Chinese man every actually ate the chocolates or would notice if some where missing or so he had thought. Deciding to put this experience to good use he headed towards the girl's wing and Brushed by a certain Black haired girl who herself had just come out of the shower and was holding a towel around her body. He didn't look back when he heard the noise behind him but he could guess what had happened and knew he was in the clear for now. And to make matters better he had just about reached Mina room. He knocked on the door and went in when he heard her answer. There before him was Mina lying on the bed in what appeared to be denim hot pants and a yellow tank top looking none the worse for fainting. She looked to the side and gave him a big smile that said she was glad to see him.  
  
"Hi Duo I am so happy to see you. Serena told me you where the one to find me. Thank you. I seem to faint a lot lately but I'm fine now. So any news from the other side of the house?"  
  
"Not much, it would seem that all the girl's made a big impression on the guys. Wait this happened just a few seconds ago and you are never going to believe this but I just saw Rei and the Wu Fei the Chinese guy bump into each other and let me tell you the towels that they where wearing where not exactly tight. It may be possible that the towels fell when the bumped into each other. Want to go see want happens?"  
  
Since both Mina and Duo wanted to see their friends happy they both thought in the same fashion and since Mina was the official Goddess of love then she knew when her friends relationship where the real thing and when they where just flings. Mina predicted that Rei and Wu fei would get together it would just take a bit of time and a little help from her self and Duo. Out the two shot and stood behind a corner as they watched a budding relationship start.  
  
Back between Wu fei and Rei "I'm curious-----"Her dark purple eyes speared him.  
  
"Do you always find it necessary to tackle a girl to get her horizontal?"  
  
"Ohh! I didn't tackle you. I tripped and fell against you" At the skeptical lift of her brow, Wu fei's temper rose past boiling point. " And I was not out to get you horizontal, vertical or even diagonal. I wouldn't have you even if you where dipped in dark chocolate! But I'm guessing you wouldn't mind me since you don't appear to be trying to get up off me. So could it be that you didn't mind getting tackled?" A full-blown grin appeared on Wu fei's face as she scrambled up and realized that this woman might not be so bad after all, even though he had only known her for a few days, this was the first time they had actually ever talked. And it was a talk that he would always remember. "You---You---" He got up himself without any difficulty and tightened the grip of the towel that by some miracle was still stuck around his waist. "You're spluttering". He took a step closer and pulled her against him, laughing softly. "Shut up, Rei". He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Around the corner with Duo and Mina  
  
"Omigod that is the first time I have ever heard Wu fei laugh with joy and not because he was crazy!"  
  
Turning to Mina he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "We are good Princess, really good" as he spun both of them around in circles until he fell to the ground with her on top of him to dizzy to move another inch for a few minutes. And so Mina lay on top of Duo while she to got her breath back, when suddenly she was assailed by a wave of the giggle and it seemed that she couldn't stop, which wasn't made any better when Duo started to tickle her. Mina had never met a gut that totally got the way her mind worked and wasn't trying to change her into something she wasn't, but Duo seemed to be that guy. Granted she had only know him for a short time but hey it was said in the ancient book of Venus that when the royal family fell in love, the true kind it would happen fast and would last a lifetime. Getting over her giggles she managed to get up into a position that she was comfortable in. So when Wu Fei and Rei came around the corner to be meet by the sight of one blonde Mina straddling Duo with this arms held above his head by her, it was no wonder that they burst out laughing. 


End file.
